


Red Strings-Diabolik Lovers

by Wolf_Born



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Crying, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Born/pseuds/Wolf_Born
Summary: "Can you see the red string of fate that ties us together?"Two girls who's fate seems unknown for the time being. But even if the outcome remains unseen, there is no doubt that suffering is a constant occurrence in the Sakamaki mansion.As it turns out, not even blood will be enough to satisfy their hunger.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Red Strings-Diabolik Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Quotev as an Oc work but decided to post it here as a Reader insert. I also changed other parts as well such as my other Oc, Rin, was removed and replaced with Yui. If you wanna check it out on Quotev feel free, still titled Red Strings.

"(N/n)~" Laito cooed from behind me. I remained silently gazing out the window at the garden of white roses. 

"Awww~ Come on now (N/n), don't be so cold~ You'll hurt my feelings you know?" He stepped toward me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I held my breath as he began to nuzzle his nose into my (H/l), (H/c) hair. 

Laito. I want to hate him along with the rest of his brothers but I also want to cherish them. I thought that maybe... If I only had Yui I'd be happy. That even if I didn't ever get away from that Church, if I was with Yui, everything would be fine. But now, living here at the Sakamaki's, I've come to love others just as much. All the brothers have made their way into my heart. 

I don't want to lose them.

"(N/n)..." Laito sighed into my hair, he lacked his usual playful tone, probably getting impatient. 

I looked at his reflection on the glass and saw that his eyes were glowing a bright crimson. My (E/c) ones met his and I held his gaze. He didn't wear his usual smirk. I breathed quietly while his grip on my shoulders tightened slightly, not enough to hurt me but just enough for me to know he was getting serious. 

'Two can play that game'

"(Y/n)-" He began but I cut him off.

"I love you."

_'I love you.'_

Those words I spoke hung in the air. Ringing in my ears and the silence was almost to much to bare. So thick I felt as though I couldn't breath. Suffocating on the tension between us, around us.   


His eyes widened as we continued to make eye contact using the reflection on the windows glass. A light blush made it's way across his pale cheeks. 

"What...?" He said quietly.

The hands he had placed on my shoulders earlier forced me to turn and face him. No matter how much I tried to fight it, a blush made it's way to my cheeks as well. 

"What did you just say (Y/n)?"

Instead of repeating myself I looked away. Which he apparently didn't like considering how one of his hands moved to grasp my chin. He's cruel to make me look at him. Then again... It's not surprising, he is Laito after all.

"It's not nice to toy with my feelings like that (Y/n)..." He glared down at me, "I'm gonna have to punish you.~"

"You toy with feelings all the time, Laito." I point out dully.

"I just bring out feelings that were already there.~"

"Hypocrite."

He smiled down at me for a moment but in the next I felt a rush of air and I landed on my bed with a bounce. He was above me staring down into my widened eyes. His the color of blood. He leaned in closer to my face as his hands had pinned my wrists on either side of my head. 

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the left. 

"Stop..." I barely manage a whisper. His lips were close to my ear. I felt his breath against my (S/c) skin. He chuckled and then slid his tongue against my earlobe before giving it a soft nibble. I could feel my face getting hotter and I bit my lip.

"You're so cute (N/n).~ Even though I said I'd punish you, I can't help but be gentle after hearing you're sweet confession.~"

His grip on my wrists tightened as he slowly made his way down my neck with kisses and nibbles. 

"(Y/n),~" He sighed after a long lick across my skin, "You smell so good... I wonder how you taste~ Can I bite you now?~"

"....I told you to stop..." He only laughed at my weak attempt at pushing him away. The helpless tone in my voice made me feel much more pathetic and self concious.

"Of course I'm not going to stop. Even if you beg me to, all night, forever. I'll keep going until you're pulling me closer, until those tears of hate and self pity become tears of want. Pouring from your eyes and down your cheeks." 

"L-laito... you can't. Please..." I could barely make out my own voice now but he smiles against my throat. My face darkens when I feel a hardness through our clothes.

"I won't stop until our lust is near tangible." He licked my neck again before piercing me with his fangs. I didn't want to cry out so I bit my lip once more. 

I could feel how sharp his fangs were. I could feel my blood leaving my body. My heart was racing in my chest. But for some reason I wasn't as scared as I thought I'd be.

Laito's sighs of satisfaction against my skin. The sound of his swallows in my ears. I could feel some of my warm blood run down my neck. I also felt the tears that slide down my face. 

Even though I'd been here for a couple months already, this was the first I've been bitten. I had no reason to be afraid, this lifestyle was coded into my DNA. A normality etched into my brain since my birth. Why I exist. This was the reason and it was only a matter of time. 

_'Laito...'_

Am I glad it's him? Do I taste bad compared to Yui? I hate this. I love him.

I didn't want to admit to myself that he was right. But my mind was starting to become hazy. I didn't realize that he stopped to look down at my face a few times. I didn't realize my tears stopped. I didn't realize that shortly after he started his hands were no longer pinning my wrists down and my own moved to grasp his shirt. 

_'Laito.'_

At some point I recall telling him not to stop but the thought was gone as soon as it came. Maybe I let it go on my own.

_'That's right. Because Laito and I... we're both selfish...'_

After such a bittersweet thought, darkness overcame me. I had fainted from the blood loss. When I wake again, I'll probably remember it all, and hate myself for being so weak. But for now... I let the dreams I wished to come true, give me the happiness I cherished. No matter how fleeting.

  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

I was sitting in the garden tonight and, as usual, my mind was overrun with thoughts of Laito. The longer I stay at this mansion the less I seem to know about myself. I've reacted in ways I'd never even thought of and said things I've always been too scared to mention. 

Why did I tell him that? What was I expecting? For him to lift me off my feet and kiss me, happily ever after? Yeah, right.

I sighed for the hundredth time today. I wish I could tell what he was thinking but I guess it doesn't matter. My feelings won't change.

"I love you." I whisper at the soft petals that float atop the water. The fountains running water moves the petals to me slowly and I gently poke at them with my finger. 

...

...

"Why are you still here?" Subaru spoke behind me making me jump. 

I turned to look at him. He looks pretty surrounded by the white roses around us. His hair looks soft like the petals, his skin a porcelain glow beneath a crescent moon, and his fangs a shimmer of white like the array of stars over our heads.

"Subaru. How are yo-"

"Don't give me that! I asked you a damn question!" He yelled like usual.

"....I guess you're fine then."

His eyebrow twitched and his eyes narrowed at me but surprisingly he was silent. I didn't know what to say so I chose not to say anything. After awhile he sighed and walked up to me. 

"I asked why you were still here." He said before sitting down next to me.

"In the garden? I like it here... it's calming and helps clear my mind. It-"

"I meant, why are you still here at the mansion?" 

I look over at him with furrowed brows. 

"What do you mean?"

Subaru let's out a huff. He doesn't say anything for a moment and it leaves me even more confused. Looking down at the petals in the fountain we see our reflections, he looks away from his own only to focus on mine.

"I mean, why stay here? You're a vampire too, aren't you? You can run. Get away from here. Be whoever you want." 

"Do you think so? I'm not so sure. I'm only artificially made so in reality, I'm more of a possession. Even if I could leave, I wouldn't do so. "

"Why?"

I hesitate to answer and he waits for me. He's not pushy or impatient like he normally would be and I'm grateful for it. 

"There's many reasons. I can't just leave Yui."

"She's nothing like you."

"She's important to me."

"Tch...She's just a human."

"She's my family!" I look up at him angrily and he snaps his head in my direction.

"You'll risk your life for a human?! If you stay here you could die! I don't care if you both get out, but I'd rather have you be out there alone than have you not exist at all! Cause at least then-", he stops, takes a deep breath, and exhales before continuing in a whisper, "At least then there's a chance. A chance that I'll still get to see you. Even only for a moment..."

It's quiet for some time. We're both blushing, needless to say him a lot more than me, and we can't look each other in the eye. My heart beat quickens as what he said sinks in. 

"I'm not going to die Subaru."

"You don't know that." 

"That's true. But I know you don't really want me to lea-"

"I'm not one of the reasons you'd decide to stay though. Yui is. ...Laito is..."

_'Laito.'_

Suddenly I feel guilty. Before now, I never even thought that Subaru would ever feel so strongly towards me. He's sitting with me now, telling me, showing me how much he cares, and yet he knows how I feel about Laito. He knows I love his brother. I want to say something to him. I want to apologize, but I can't because him and I both know he's right. 

It's so quiet now. Neither of us know what to say so we just sit there listening to the fountain. The slight breeze. I wonder if he can hear my heart beating in my chest. Probably. 

"...(Y/n)..."

"Hmm?" 

We still don't look at each other.

"....Would you... hate me if I kissed you right now? Would that be selfish of me?"

_'W-what...'_

I wasn't able to form any words because of how sudden the question was. He didn't give me any room to either.

"I don't mind being selfish."

_'W-wait.'_

"I don't mind if you're in love with someone else."

_'Wait!'_

He places his hand on top of mine and holds it gently. I feel him getting closer and closer, I can't say anything even though my mind is telling me to. I don't want to look up at him but I do anyway. 

He sees my blushing cheeks. His cheeks are tinted pink as well and his eyes are halfway closed. In this moment there's longing, hurt and sadness dancing in his crimson eyes.

"(Y/n)..."

My eyes widen as he leans the rest of the way. His lips are touching mine in a gentle and sweet kiss. There's passion and need like he's been waiting for this his whole life. His hand holds mine tighter and he tilts his head a bit to deepen the kiss. And then... it's over as quickly as it started. He pulls back and looks down at my still widened eyes for a moment before looking behind me. 

"Laito." Subaru whispers.

"Subaru. (Y/n)." Laito's voice whispered back.


End file.
